Internet use has rapidly gained popularity in recent years, particularly in the United States, Europe, and Asia. The Internet or World Wide Web benefits not only businesses and retailers, but also entertainment and news media. However, a problem associated with the currently available Internet use is the language barrier. For example, English users often have difficult times accessing non-English websites, such as Chinese websites.
A convention solution to mitigate the language barrier is to use translation services. Although typical translation services have existed for years, they are limited by locations, turn around time, and high expenses. Another conventional solution is to use machine or computer translation, which typically can perform a translation almost instantaneously and inexpensively. However, the complexity of a different language translation often causes the proficiency of the translation to be unacceptable and unreliable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve the Internet translation to overcome the language barrier.